


Sentir otra vez

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto dejó a Jack que explorara su cuerpo con besos tímidos y manos temblorosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentir otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto dejó a Jack que explorara su cuerpo con besos tímidos y manos temblorosas. Con cada caricia, Jack iba recordando los momentos que había compartido con el joven. Parecía increíble que el Capitán pudiera estar tan asustado, pero lo estaba. Se debatía entre el deseo de volver a ser el amante inexorable que había sido toda su vida y los horribles recuerdos que el Amo le había dejado por dentro y por fuera. Y, por encima de todo, le aterrorizaba estar haciendo a Ianto lo que el Amo le había hecho a él. Pero Ianto sonreía y lo animaba respondiendo a su contacto y sus besos con amor infinito. Cuando lo poseyó, Ianto se estremeció de placer. No había lugar para el dolor en lo que estaban haciendo. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Jack compartió un orgasmo liberador con alguien que lo amaba. Cuando, exhausto, casi incrédulo, yacía en los amorosos y cálidos brazos de Ianto, luchó para apartar los recuerdos que querían aflorar a la superficie. Había iniciado un camino del que no quería volver. Quería ser Jack Harkness otra vez, quería volver a amar y sentirse amado por Ianto.


End file.
